disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Wen Gifford
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = |birthdate = April 17, 1994 |gender = Male |height = 6'2" or 188 cm |eye_color = Green |hair_color = Red |family = John Gifford (father) Ms. Grifford (mother) Georgie Gifford (little sister) Sydney Gifford (stepmother) |romance(s) = Olivia White (Girlfriend/In Love With) |friends = Olivia White (Best Friend/Girlfriend) Charlie Delgado (Best Friend) Stella Yamada (Best Friend) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend) Scott Pickett (Close Friend) |enemies = Ray Beech |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Lemonade Mouth |instruments = keyboard/piano and vocals |talents = writing songs, playing keyboard/piano, rapping, and singing |likes = music, Olivia, riding horses |dislikes = His dad dating Sydney (formally), Mudslide Crush, Ray Beech |portrayed_by = Adam Hicks }} Wendell "Wen" Gifford is the keyboard player and the backup singer for the Lemonade Mouth. He is portrayed by Adam Hicks. Biography Wen is the carefree, funny, laid-back guy. Although he has a great personality, he doesn't like the fact that his dad is re-marrying a woman he doesn't like. He also thought that the band should be named "Wen" instead of "Lemonade Mouth". Wen plays the keyboard and is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead keyboard player. Wen is an early convert to the idea of a band. He is upbeat, enthusiastic, great on a keyboard and a fierce rapper. Like Olivia, Wen is having a hard time at home because of his anger over his father's new relationship with a much younger Sydney. It's with Olivia's help that he realizes how fortunate he actually is to have the supportive, loving family that he does. Quotes *"We believe in you, okay? ...I'' believe in you." *"I guess that counts me out, right? Unless you're looking for a solo career...Which I'd be happy to consider." *(singing) "Making tomorrow's stars today. Making, making...Hmm hm, hmm..." *"We are rash-like, persistent." *"Oh, I got one! Lemme just find it...Wen." *"Yeah, you know, it's like that whole one-name thing, like Bon Jovi." *(to Olivia) "I like when you smile...Sorry! I mean, uh..." *"No, I'm a lover, not a fighter." *"You okay?" (He says this about 5-10 times.) *"No, you're way off. It's an alien pushing a baby carriage." *"Stella said I should come by...Work on some songs with you..." *"Dad, don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?" *"Yeah, but when guys go through mid-life crisis they buy a sports car, right? Who wouldn't say 'That would be turning the old truck into a sports car.' I would totally support that." *"Why is everything about Sidney? 'Sidney wants Chinese food.' 'Let's watch Sydney's favorite show.' Can't pick you up from piano practice, Sydney called.'" *"...If, umm, we told you we could play again." *"Uh, guys I- I gave Dante our CD and... he loved it. And he said we could start playing here." *"See, Principal Brenigan he can tell us we at can't play at school, but he can't tell us not to play ''here." *(He looks at the sign of Lemonade Mouth) "No, way!" How He Got Detention Wen accidentally picked up Sydney's folder full of her photos instead of his with his report. Sydney comes into the room to give it to him and the teacher says "So, you must be Wendall's mother.". Wen, outraged, says "No, she's not my mother! I mean, just look at her! Are you stupid?" Relationships John Gifford (Father) Wen has a really, really good relationship with her father, even if he doesn't hide at all, the fact that he doesn't like him, his fianceé Sydney's, for this reason at first they are rather in contrast, though always having a wonderful relationship. In the end, Wen will accept his father's girlfriend, and their relationship will improve. The guy, in fact, will also be the best man to his marriage. Sydney Gifford (Stepmother) At the beginning of the film, the relationship between Wen and his father's girlfriend Sidney is not good at all, mainly because of Wen's "cause", who doesn't accept her. But also thanks to a " fight " with Olivia, and Sydney itself, who comes out of the police station when he and the band are arrested, he starts slowly to accept his future stepmother. Olivia White (Girlfriend/Best Friend/Bandmate) Wen really likes Olivia, and even gave her a kitten after Nancy died. He seems to understand her problems and stands up for her. He also encourages her to get on stage at the Halloween Bash. In the extended edition, it is revealed that they are dating-ish She helped him that him realize how fortunate he actually is to have the supportive, loving family that he does. Charlie Delgado (Best Friend/Bandmate) Due to the fact that Charlie, before Scott joined the band, was the only other male member, the two were very good friends and they talk a lot. Stella Yamada (Best Friend/Bandmate) Wen and Stella are friends, but Wen gets mad at her sometimes. They are usually the ones very involved and happy about the band and plan advertising and fun events for them. Mo Banjaree (Best Friend/Bandmate) Unfortunately, in the movie, we do not see much interaction between the two, but also due to the fact that they are part of the same band, the two are friends. Scott Pickett (Close Friend/Bandmate) At first, Wen didn't like Scott, since he was in Mudslide Crush. But now, since he joined Lemonade Mouth, they are friends. Ray Beech (Enemy) Wen doesn't like Ray because he was bullying Olivia and then threatened to hurt them. Gallery Gifford, Wen Gifford, Wen Gifford, Wen Gifford, Wen Category:Lemonade Mouth Male Bandmates Category:Gifford Family Category:Lemonade Mouth